lunarchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Carswell Thorne
Carswell Thorne is one of the main characters of the series. He is a rogue spaceship cadet of the American Republic military. Biography Background When Thorne was eight, he freed a rare Sumatran tiger from the Los Angeles Zoo. Thorne was on a field trip with his class at the time and he opened the cage. Thorne explained to the authorities that the tiger "looked sad locked up like that, and that he didn't regret it." At eleven, Thorne's parents filed a police report stating they had been robbed of a second-era diamond necklace that belonged to Thorne's mother. Thorne later sold the necklace on the net for 40,000 univs to a person in Brazil. However, he was too late in sending the necklace and was forced to return the payment, along with an apology. Thorne claimed that "he was only trying to raise money for a local charity offering android assistance to the elderly." At thirteen, Thorne was given a week-long school suspension after losing in a fight to three boys in his grade. Thorne said that "one of the boys had stolen a portscreen from a girl named Kate Fallow" and that he "had been trying to get it back." When Thorne turned seventeen, he was accepted into the American Republic military. When he was nineteen, he removed his ID chip, stole a spaceship, the Rampion, and deserted the military. Eighteen months later, Thorne was found and arrested in the Eastern Commonwealth. Although he was a criminal, many Earthen girls swooned and gossiped about Thorne, and he became a celebrity. Cress eventually fell for him when she was looking for Linh Cinder from her satellite. She explained how she felt like she had a certain connection to him and that he would be her hero. She too thought that he is very handsome. History On the 228th day of Thorne's captivity, Cinder drilled a hole through his prison cell's ceiling. Cinder muttered that she was one room off. Thorne attempted to flirt with Cinder, but she repeatedly brushed him off and found him more annoying than charming. She took his vid-cable from his portscreen as hers was "on the fritz." Thorne offered to be her accomplice and mentioned that he had a spaceship. As she drilled another hole, Cinder unknowingly glamoured Thorne into adoration and compliance by telling him to "stop talking" in thought. Cinder, needing a way out of New Beijing, took Thorne with her on her escape in order to use his ship. When they reached the hanger that held his spaceship, they met up with the owner of the hanger who seemed to be good friends with Thorne, but would not help them because Cinder was a Lunar. Cinder glamoured him until he blacked out and the two took off in Thorne's spaceship, nearly getting captured by the police. After being in space for awhile, they landed in Rieux, France in order to look for Michelle Benoit. Thorne believed that the Lunar princess was still alive (Cinder had not told him that she was Princess Selene yet) and was happy to help. When they reached Michelle Benoit's house, they found it ransacked and went into the room that Cinder was held in for eight years. Thorne showed obvious sympathy and horror at the sight of Cinder's mutilated three-year-old body, unaware he was looking at a younger Cinder. Thorne and Cinder tracked down with Scarlet Benoit and Wolf while trying to find Michelle Benoit. Cinder, needing a real pilot and more allies, accepted Scarlet and Wolf onto her ship. There were then four people on Thorne's ship (excluding Iko): Throne, Cinder, Scarlet, and Wolf. Characteristics Features Thorne is described by Cinder as having a "square-jaw, bright-blue-eyes, devilish-dimples." He is noted to have a bit of stubble when he was in prison, and when he was lost in the desert with Cress. On Twitter, Marissa Meyer confirmed that Thorne had brown hair. Personality Thorne is seen as sarcastic, has a devious streak, and is egotistical. In the beginning of Cress, Cress had thought of him as "princely" and kind. That thought is later proved wrong, as he is within the range of kindness when it comes to Cress. Trivia *The name "Thorne" probably comes from the fact that in the original telling, when the prince finds the witch in the tower instead of Rapunzel, he is pushed out and falls into a bed of thorns. Also like Thorne, the prince in the original tale becomes blind because of the fall. *Thorne and Cress and Rapunzel and the prince are all in a desert at some time: Thorne and Cress right after their fall and Rapunzel and the prince when they meet up again at the end of the story. *The name "Carswell" actually means "water''cress'' spring." *Thorne loves the sound of Cress's singing voice just as the prince loves the sound of Rapunzel singing in the original story. *Thorne prefers being called "Captain Thorne", although he is not actually a captain. *Thorne is bad with technology, which was proven true when he flirted with a female guard at New Beijing Prison to give him her portscreen and he had a difficult time using the device. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Earthens Category:Alive Category:Main characters Category:Viewpoint characters Category:Characters in Scarlet Category:Characters in Cress